Above and Below
by soulsearcher1
Summary: A Naruto one shot fanfiction. What happens when Deidara makes a new friend while on a dock at his beach house?


*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I do, however, own the plot.

Warning: No real warnings, just some violence and language, because, Hidan.*

It was dark, the stars glittering brightly in the night sky, the moon casting it's glow on the sea, reflecting it's shine onto the land surrounding. On a lone dock far out into the sea, a young blond was playing with a ball. The blond, Deidara, was absently throwing his ball into the air before catching it, most of his attention being on the beautiful sea before him.

The eight year old knew that he was not allowed to be out so late, never mind so far out into the sea without anyone to watch over him. He would get into a lot of trouble if his parents found out. His home was not too far away, right on the beach, to be exact. Deidara's bedroom faced the ocean so that he could stare at it as much as he liked. The blond had an unnatural obsession with the dark and dangerous waters.

He giggled as the wind blew, ruffling at his long hair as a few drops of the cold water sprayed onto his face, carried by the wind. He found great comfort being so near the water and open sea. Absently, he threw his ball once more, but it bounced off of his head, landing on the dock and rolling to the edge.

"Ouch," he muttered, blue eyes briefly clenched shut before opening once more, watching as his ball fell off of the edge of the dock and into the water.

"Oh no!" He scrambled to the edge, falling to his hands and knees, watching as the ball floated just out of reach.

Deidara wasn't stupid, he knew not to try and reach for it, his parents had drilled the do's and don'ts into his head before they actually moved here.

Despite how beautiful the sea was, it was also very dangerous.

"Oh, no! Mama's going to be so mad! Now she'll know I was out here by myself, un!" The blond whined, tears gathering in his blue eyes as he realised what his punishment would be.

They won't allow him to come here for an entire month! Plus, they would nail his window shut so that he couldn't climb out anymore! No!! The blond started crying softly, sniffling as he sat back on his legs, trying to rub away his tears while still crying. His crying slowed when his ball seemed to float in the air, he didn't even need to reach too far to grab it.

Cautiously, the blond reached forward, gently taking the ball. It was silent, the only sound being that of the waves crashing and breaking onto the beach. Deidara placed his ball carefully at his side, making sure it won't roll away again.

Slowly, he leaned forward onto his hands, peering over the edge of the dock. The only thing he could see was endless darkness, nothing beyond the large body of water that he could see. The blond focused, noticing something briefly shining in the water. Deidara leaned forward some more.

"You're going to fall into the water if you lean any further," a calm voice startled the blond.

With a yelp, Deidara fell backwards, bumping his ball, but not noticing as it went over to the edge once more.

"Calm down, brat, no need to be so scared," that same voice spoke, only it was closer.

Deidara watched with frightened wide eyes as a man appeared at the edge of the dock, not too far from here.

The man rested his arms on the dock, resting his chin on his arms, blood red hair sticking to his face and head, though it was starting to stand in different direction the drier it got. The man had brown red eyes, though they seemed annoyed, Deidara could make out a hint of kindness there as well.

The man had to be kind if he warned him not to lean too far, though he could have just said that so as not to have the thought of a dead child haunting him.

"W-who are you, un?" Deidara asked as he slowly sat back up, staring curiously at the man.

"Never mind that, now, why are you out so late, little girl?" The man asked.

Deidara's face grew a deep shade of red in anger and embarrassment.

"I'm not a girl, un!!" He yelled, surprising the man slightly.

"Oh? Then why the long hair? Many people must mistake you for a girl," the man stated, amusement dancing in his eyes. Deidara seemed to deflate at this.

"Kids at school always tease me because of my hair," Deidara mumbled sadly as he tugged at the ends if his long hair.

"Do you not like the length of you hair?" The man asked curiously.

Deidara shook his head, a sad expression on his face as a strand of his long hair fell into his face.

"Then why not cut it?" He asked once more.

"I can't. We're going to cut it when it's long enough, to donate it to people who has cancer, so they can make a wig, un," the blond explained, a proud smile on his face.

"Really? That's very kind," the man reached forward, brushing Deidara's hair out of his face and tugging it behind his ear.

"I like your hair, it suits you," the man complimented.

Deidara beamed, a wide smile on his lips as the man's words made him feel extremely happy.

"Did you bring my ball back, un?" Deidara asked.

The redhead looked to the side where the child's ball was laying near the edge once more.

"I did," he answered, looking back to Deidara.

"Thank you, mister!" Deidara thanked, extremely happy.

"You are welcome," the man answered, a soft smile on his face.

"Hey mister? Why are you swimming so late, anyway? Aren't you cold? Isn't it dangerous?" Deidara questioned.

"Well, it's not dangerous if you're a good swimmer like I am," he answered, avoiding all the other questions.

Deidara opened his mouth to ask more questions, but the man distracted him when he splashed the child with water. Deidara was frozen for a moment before he giggled. The man smiled at the giggling child.

"Do you like that?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

Deidara nodded, a large smile on his face. The man reached down into the water, cupping his hand and catching some water in his hand. He threw the water at Deidara, watching as the child giggled in delight once more.

"It's not cold," he answered, smiling as he leaned on one arm.

"It isn't?" Deidara asked sceptically.

"Come feel," the man gestured him closer as he moved away from the dock slightly.

"But I-" Deidara cut himself off, not knowing whether to trust this man or not.

"Come, I'll catch you if you fall," he gestured once more.

Deidara hesitated for a few more moments before he decided to trust the man. After all, he did give him his ball back. Deidara lay on his stomach as he reached a hand out, touching the water.

"It's not that cold, un." Deidara giggled, swirling his fingers in the water.

"See? I told you."

The man was floating a few inches away from Deidara's finger tips.

"Are you ever going to get out mister?" Deidara asked, laying his head on his other arm.

"Perhaps later," he spoke, glancing towards the sky.

"Do you live in the sea, mister? If you do, can I come live with you? I like the sea," Deidara muttered, eyelids growing heavy.

"You should go home before you fall asleep," the man spoke, moving closer to Deidara.

"Go home? But, but I don't want to leave, un! I like talking to you, mister," Deidara seemed frantic as he rose his head, staring at the man with panicked eyes.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow then? I'll be here," the man suggested.

"Do you promise?" Deidara asked with wide eyes.

"I promise."

The man smiled reassuringly.

Deidara held out his hand that was in the water, his pinky bent slightly as he waited for the man to seal the deal.

He stared at the child's hand in amusement before linking his pinkie with the other's. Deidara grinned, standing up slowly, he glanced back sadly at the man. The redhead rested his arms on the dock again, watching as Deidara grabbed his ball, slowly walking back to his home.

Once he was sure the child was safe, he let go of the dock, diving back underwater, swimming down to the sea ground where he could see his group of friends. His dark red tail slowly swishing as he swam forward.

"Sasori, where have you been?" Pein asked, his orange tail swishing lazily, keeping him afloat.

"Saving a child from drowning," Sasori answered, voice monotone, unlike it was when he spoke to Deidara only moments before.

"Good, good." Pein nodded absently.

Kisame chuckled deeply, his sharp teeth baring threateningly.

The group was a small group consisting of four mermen. Well, with the exception of Kisame, who had more shark like features, but still seemed human enough with a deep, midnight blue tail.

Pein was the group leader, with his bright orange hair and tail, he had quite a few piercings on his face and in his ears. He quite enjoyed going to the surface and exploring the human world. They were unlike any of the other mermaids or mermen. They often went to the surface, talked to people, mainly children in an effort to save them from possibly drowning.

They would often save people who somehow got stranded on sea, or if their ship got wrecked, they would also save any survivors. They weren't against any contact with humans, enjoyed it quite a bit, frankly. Kakuzu was the other merman, he had long brown hair, red and green eyes with multiple stitch like tattoos, his tail a deep green.

Luckily, Deidara's parents didn't find out about his late night venture and was allowed to go to the beach and play on the dock with the promise that he would be safe. His parents would often check up on him, often sitting on the porch, watching as he played about in the water. Once he was dressed in his swimming trunks, Deidara ran off, immediately going towards the dock.

"Mister? Are you here, un?" Deidara called.

Down below, the group could clearly hear the child call for Sasori, who was reluctant to go back, even though he did promise he would.

"Go on, Sasori," Pein gestured to the surface.

Sasori sighed loudly, but made his way to the surface nonetheless. Deidara could make out a shape in the water, watching as the red shape started to take more form until the man from the previous night broke the waters surface, gently brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. The child blushed.

"Why are you here so early?" Sasori asked the child.

"I'm always here early, un," Deidara answered.

"Where are your parents child?" Sasori questioned.

"At home," Deidara smiled.

"What? They let you come here alone?" Sasori asked in astonishment.

"Uh huh." Deidara nodded.

"That's very dangerous," Sasori muttered.

"So, I forgot, what's you name, mister, un?" Deidara asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Sasori," he answered after a moments hesitation.

"My name's Deidara!" The blond exclaimed excitedly.

"Interesting," Sasori sounded bored as he glanced behind Deidara.

"Mister, is that a tail!?" Deidara yelled in shock.

Sasori turned back to Deidara, raising a brow at the blond before he smirked.

"Yes," Sasori answered, raising his tail from out of the water before it splashed back into the water.

"Can, can I touch it, un?" Deidara asked softly as he stared at the tail in the water. Sasori felt surprised at this, no one had ever wanted to touch his tail before.

"Sure," he raised his tail back out, watching as Deidara reached forward eagerly, his fingers stroking his tail softly.

"Wow," Deidara spoke in astonishment.

Sasori watched Deidara closely as the child touched his tail.

"It's so smooth, mister Sasori." Deidara giggled happily.

Sasori smiled, liking the way the child seemed to brighten when he giggled like that. Sasori used his tail to splash water onto the child, listening to the delighted giggles as the child tried to splash him back.

Sasori spent a few hours with Deidara, watching as the child played, or splashing him, talking to him as well. Sasori found the child to be very mature for his age.

"Deidara, sweetie, time for lunch!!" His mother called.

"Awh, man, un," Deidara whined, not wanting to leave his friend's side.

"Please be here when I get back?" Deidara turned to him with wide, begging eyes.

"Just call when you get back, okay?" Sasori smiled, knowing that there was no way the child would leave him alone.

"Okay, do you want me to bring you back some lunch, mister Sasori? You must be hungry?" Deidara asked, a wide smile on his lips.

"How are you even going to slip that passed you mother?" Sasori asked, watching as Deidara's smile turned mischievous.

"I'll tell you when I get back! See you soon, mister Sasori!" Deidara answered as he waved at the man while he ran back to his home. Sasori sighed loudly, figuring he might as well go relax before the child got back.

They had sandwiches for lunch. Deidara asked his mother for more, wanting permission to eat it on the dock. This wasn't strange behaviour in his mother's eyes as the child often had the same requests. So, without question, she made him another sandwich, putting it onto a paper plate so that her dishes won't be accidentally broken.

Deidara thanked his mother before running outside, calling Sasori as he took a seat on the dock once more. Sasori surfaced not too long after, raising a brow as the child smiled at him, gesturing to the sandwiches before him.

"So, you actually snuck away some lunch, did you?" Sasori asked in amusement.

"No, I just asked my mama for more, un," Deidara smiled.

"Really," Sasori sounded amused.

"C'mon, mister Sasori, eat up!" Deidara instructed.

Sasori sighed loudly before reaching for the sandwich.

"No wait!" Deidara yelled frantically.

Sasori froze, giving the child a questioning look.

"Your hands are all wet! It's going to wet the bread!" The child seemed distressed.

"Now what, Deidara?" Sasori asked as he lowered his arm once more, wanting to see what the child would come up with.

"Here, I'll feed you!" Deidara beamed.

Sasori rolled his eyes, but took a bite out of the offered sandwich nonetheless.

Thus began a new ritual. Everyday, the blond would visit his new friend, sneaking the redhead some lunch and feeding it to him. Most nights, Deidara would visit Sasori for a little while, too. The child quickly grew attached to the redhead and often spoke to him about things that troubled him, as young as he may be.

One night in particular, Deidara came to Sasori about going to back to school. The blond seemed positively depressed when Sasori surfaced and it worried him greatly. The blond revealed his lack of friends and being bullied. Sasori did his best to console the blond, telling him that he'd be there at the end of every school day.

Deidara would constantly talk about school and how much he truly hated it, though he sat on the dock, doing his homework as he talked to his new friend. As the blond grew older, he grew even more beautiful and he started to notice just how attractive Sasori was, this caused him to blush constantly around the redhead, but Sasori merely brushed it off.

One night, Deidara snuck out again, excited to see his danna. It had happened once when he was slightly younger. He had accidentally said master instead of mister, but was delighted to find out that Sasori had liked it, if the blush was anything to go by. Thus, he began to call the redhead danna, instead of mister, which had started to get weird the older he got.

"Danna! Danna?!" Deidara whisper shouted, though it was still loud.

"You didn't need to whisper, Deidara, you were as loud as a normal shout," Sasori spoke as he broke the waters surface.

"Danna!" Deidara cheered as he sat down, smiling happily at his friend.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Hey danna? Can I ask you a question?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Sure," Sasori nodded, folding his arms ontop of the dock.

"Can you ever come out of the water?" Deidara asked.

Throughout the years, Deidara had kept Sasori a secret, no one but him knew about the merman, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He was selfish when it came to Sasori.

"I can," Sasori answered shortly.

"So why don't you come sit next to me then?" Deidara asked as he patted the space next to him.

"I would turn into a human, thus I would be naked, Deidara," Sasori informed him.

"J-just do it!" Deidara demanded, a bright blush on his cheeks.

Sasori smirked before he raised himself out of the water, sitting down next to Deidara. The blond watched with astonishment as a bright light enveloped Sasori's tail before it dimmed, showing the blond Sasori's legs instead of his tail.

The blond blushed brightly when he noticed that Sasori was, indeed, naked. The redhead raised his right leg, shielding his nakedness from Deidara's fiew. After a while, Deidara calmed. Slowly, he leaned towards Sasori, resting his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"There's a new kid at my school," Deidara spoke after a while.

"Really?" Sasori asked with interest.

"Yeah, his name is Hidan, a real troublemaker, danna, un," Deidara informed, feeling happy and content.

"Interesting, is he friend material?" Sasori asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, un. He kind of scares me," Deidara muttered his last sentence, embarrassed.

"Oh? That's unexpected," Sasori smirked as he felt the heat on Deidara's cheeks.

"It's not funny, danna, un. You'll understand when you meet him," Deidara attempted to defend himself.

"If only you knew some of the people I did. Then you would understand what it felt like to be intimidated, brat." Sasori chuckled at the furious look on Deidara's face.

"You're so mean to me, danna, un." Deidara pouted.

Sasori smiled at the sight, noticing how cute the blond looked like that.

"Stop pouting like a child, Deidara." Sasori poked Deidara's lip for emphasis. Deidara smirked suddenly.

"Does this mean I get to meet your friends, danna?" The blond perked, a wide smile in his lips.

"If I can manage to convince them." Sasori shrugged.

"Really?! This is great, danna!" Deidara suddenly hugged the redhead, nuzzling his head into the redhead's neck.

"Ugh, Deidara what are you doing?" Sasori felt slightly uncomfortable.

He was still naked after all, not to mention the fact that he was not used to the heat of the blond.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, danna?" Deidara pulled away, feeling hurt.

"Tch, no. I'm just not used to your heat," Sasori reasoned.

"Heat? Oh, right, you're used to the cold of the sea! I'm sorry, danna, un." Deidara pouted again, looking much like a kicked puppy. Sasori sighed loudly, dragging the blond back to him, holding him as Deidara rested his head against his chest, snuggling into the older male.

Deidara was woken by the heat of the sun, it's warm rays blinding him slightly. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, noticing that he was laying on top of Sasori. Blushing, Deidara couldn't help but smile.

"So, you're finally awake, brat," Sasori stated though he made no move to sit up or shove the blond off of him.

"Did I sleep on you the whole night, danna?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Yes," Sasori answered shortly.

"I'm sorry, danna, un," the blond apologized, moving to climb off of the redhead. Sasori shook his head, using his right arm to stop the blond from leaving. Deidara stilled, snuggling back into his danna. Sasori was using his left arm as a cushion, not bothered by the fact that he was still naked, Deidara's body was covering him mostly.

"You're so warm now, un." Deidara cuddled the redhead closer, or at least, attempted to.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school, brat?" Sasori asked.

"But danna," Deidara whined.

"Hey, no need to whine like a brat, you know I'll see you later," Sasori reasoned.

Deidara sighed loudly and rolled off of the redhead, listening as the redhead fell into the water with a splash. Deidara looked over the edge of the dock, watching as Sasori came to the surface, resting his arms on the dock once more.

"I'll see you later, danna, un. Oh! And see if you can convince your friends!" Deidara called as he ran back to his house.

Deidara slipped through his window quietly, quickly getting dressed. Deidara always showered before he met with Sasori. It was often that the blond would fall asleep on the dock while talking with the redhead. Deidara exited his room, dreading the day ahead.

He really hated school, but thinking of his danna and knowing he would see him later always managed to get him to continue on with the day.

Deidara sat alone at lunch, feeling extremely lonely and depressed. He often wished he could have at least one friend at school, but alas, Sasori was his only friend.

"Hey, uhm, mind if I sit here?" A new voice reached his ears.

Deidara turned, blue eyes locking with magenta eyes. Deidara felt his heart race, instantly he felt nervous. He started to sputter words, not knowing what to say. Sasori's words the previous night entered his mind. His danna is always right, so Deidara took a deep breath, Hidan raising a silver brow at the strange blond.

"Sure, un," Deidara smiled brightly, gesturing to the open seat across from him. Hidan instantly smirked and plopped down on the seat. He had feared the blond would say no and chase him away like everyone else had so far. So he swore a lot, that didn't make him a bad guy, or necessarily someone who was into gangs and mafia and whatnot.

He wanted a friend, too, but everyone seemed to be too nervous around him. One table of friends even scattered away from their table when he approached them. It hurt, actually.

"So, what the fuck is your name, blondie?" He swore as he bit into an apple.

"Uh, Deidara, and you're Hidan, un?" Deidara asked.

Hidan gave him a strange look as he nodded slowly.

It was silent, the chatter of the students their background noise. The two stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"So, un, where are you from?" Deidara asked with interest, feeling slightly shy.

"Land of Steam, I was transferred here 'cause my parents lost their jobs there, luckily they found new ones here," Hidan shrugged.

"Oh, well I guess it's good that they got new jobs, right, un?" Deidara laughed nervously.

"Sure," Hidan answered shortly.

Suddenly, Deidara leaned in closer.

Hidan rose a brow at the blond's actions before leaning closer, too.

"Can I ask you a really weird question, un?" Deidara asked, voice low.

"Yeah." Hidan nodded, curious.

"Don't laugh, okay?" Deidara gave him a look. Hidan nodded again.

"Do you-do you believe in, mermen?" Deidara asked slowly. Hidan stared at him before he started snickering.

"You promised you won't laugh, un!" Deidara pouted.

"Sorry, I can't fucking help it! You're fucking insane!!" Hidan was full blown laughing now.

Deidara glared heatedly at him, something he learned from Sasori.

"Okay, okay. Let's fucking say for arguments sake that I do, what the fuck then? You gonna tell me you've fucking seen one or somethin'?" Hidan smirked.

"What if I told you, I know one, un?" Deidara was curious as to Hidan's reaction. The silver haired male rose a brow again.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Hidan asked. Deidara shook his head, blond hair whipping around slightly.

"No, I can actually introduce you to him after school!" Deidara seemed excited to share this with Hidan.

"Fine, not like I have anything else to do," Hidan was flattered that Deidara wanted to share something like this with him, no matter how crazy it sounded.

"Great! But, you can't tell anyone else, okay? It'll be our little secret, un." Deidara looked at him sternly.

"Who the fuck am I gonna tell? I don't fucking have friends!" Hidan seemed slightly angry.

"I'm your friend," Deidara muttered softly.

Hidan felt shocked, but then he beamed, a wide smirk on his face, he finally made a friend, despite how crazy he seemed.

Hidan was positively impressed at the blond's large beach house. During the day, he learned of the blond's absolute obsession with the ocean and felt it to be slightly strange, but that was exactly how he described his new friend.

Strange, weird, fucking crazy. The house was empty as they entered, a note on the fridge saying that the blond's mother had left for groceries and that she'd be out late.

"This way, Hidan, un." Deidara gestured the silver haired male down the hall. He entered the blond's room, looking around, he barely noticed the teen slipping out of his window.

"Do we really have to go out the fucking window, blondie?" Hidan asked, but climbed out nonetheless.

Deidara ran to the dock, Hidan not too far behind. Hidan glanced around as Deidara started to yell.

"Danna? Danna! I brought company!" Deidara called, looking over the edge of the dock. Hidan snorted, turning away and looking to the side. It seemed like a nice place to live.

"So, you finally made a friend, Deidara," a calm voice reached him.

Hidan turned around, watching as Deidara fell to his hands and knees in front of a man with red hair. Sasori was resting his arms on the dock, briefly looking over the other teen before turning back to Deidara.

"Now, don't be rude, Deidara, introduce your friend," Sasori spoke, amusement in his eyes.

"Right, danna, this is Hidan, Hidan, this is danna, uhm, I mean, Sasori, un," Deidara gestured between the two.

"Ah, yes, very intimidating brat, I see what you mean," Sasori spoke, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Don't be mean, danna, un." Deidara pouted.

"So, this is the fucking merman? I still think you're fucking crazy." Hidan looked slightly annoyed.

"Come closer and I'll show you." Sasori gestured the teen forward. Reluctantly, Hidan walked closer, kneeling in front of the redhead.

Hidan gasped lightly as Sasori revealed to him his tail.

"This is fucking insane!" Hidan yelled in disbelief.

"I can't believe you befriended a non believer, Deidara," Sasori smiled in amusement, using his tail to splash the two with water. Deidara giggled, but Hidan still sat there, mouth agape.

"Maybe I'm fucking going crazy!" Hidan yelled.

"No, everything is real," Sasori reassured as he hefted himself up, sitting in the dock, though he made sure the tip of his tail stayed in the water so as not to turn into a human and scar the brat's new friend with his nakedness. The two teens sat on each side of him, spending the majority of the afternoon listening as Hidan asked the redhead questions. By the time Deidara's mother returned, the three were talking freely, though Sasori was back in the water again.

Thus, a new ritual began. Every afternoon, Deidara and Hidan hung out on the dock, chatting away with the redhead as they did their homework. Instead of going out on weekends, the two spent the majority of the day and night, talking with the redhead. Because of this secret, Hidan and Deidara became good friends. No longer was Deidara alone at school, he now had a good, if not slightly crazy, friend he could joke around with and tell him everything.

Nothing was kept secret between the two. Of course, whenever Hidan wasn't there, Deidara spent most of his free time alone with Sasori. Nearly a year after Hidan moved to town, someone new came into the picture. This teenager was stoic, with long black hair and dark, almost black eyes. The girls swooned over him, thus making it hard for the raven, Itachi, to make any real friends.

Hidan and Deidara contemplated whether or not they should befriend the stoic teen, but was unsure. On one end, it would be nice to have another friend, but they didn't know if they should risk their close relationship for another. It would also mean that they would eventually have to introduce Itachi to Sasori, something they also felt reluctant about.

Struggling to make a decision, they decided that they needed another person to help with the decision. So, they decided to talk to the only rational person they knew.

"It sounds to me that you don't want another person in your little two man group because you're afraid of what it might do to your relationship," Sasori thought aloud.

It was a Friday night, Hidan was spending the weekend there seeing as Deidara's parents were gone for the weekend. The older he got, the less worried they seemed to be about him and simply started to brush him off.

It hurt, but he was happy to find that both Sasori and Hidan fussed over him regularly to the point where he hardly ever noticed his parents' absence.

Somehow, Hidan and Deidara managed to convince the redhead to come inside the house as it was a cold night. Sasori had reluctantly agreed. Deidara had left Hidan with Sasori and raced back to his house, gathering some clothes and a towel for the redhead. Hidan was astonished when Sasori turned into a human, but brushed it off.

Sasori quickly dried and dressed in the clothes Deidara had brought for him. The blond wanted him to be comfortable, so he had brought a pear of black sweats and a hoodie, not bothering with shoes. Sasori was slightly shorter than the two, but they simply brushed it off and lead the redhead to the house.

Now, they were sat on the comfortable couches of Deidara's living room. The two confiding in the redhead about their troubles.

"I guess it's something like that, danna, un." Deidara smiled at his danna.

"Plus it's the fucking fact that we don't know if we should introduce you to the fucker," Hidan added as he walked back into the room, three mugs in his hands.

"Yeah, un. We can't be friends with him and keep you a secret at the same time, un," Deidara added as he took one of the mugs from Hidan.

The silver haired man gave the other to Sasori. Hidan had proclaimed that this was his second home, and often when it was just the three he'd make them dinner. Hidan was an excellent cook, to be honest.

"Are you two being selfish?" Sasori asked, a smug smirk on his face before he took a sip of the hot chocolate Hidan had made.

"Of fucking course! We're selfish as fuck when it comes to you, firecroth!" Hidan yelled.

Deidara blushed slightly, but it was true, he was selfish when it came to the redhead.

"How cute," Sasori commented.

"Your fucking one to talk! You're being selfish with your friends, not wanting to introduce them to us." Hidan scowled.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's more like I'm having a hard time convincing them to," Sasori reasoned.

"Why is that, danna, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"You see, Pein already agreed, he's all for befriending humans. It's Kisame and Kakuzu that I'm struggling with. Kisame won't mind, it's just that he's afraid of how you'd react to his appearance. Kakuzu, on the other hand, is as stubborn as a bull, he hates humans. Hell, I'm pretty sure he hates everyone," Sasori explained.

"Impossible! No one can hate you danna, un," Deidara smiled, a blush on his cheeks.

Hidan snickered, well aware of the blond's feelings towards the redhead.

"Once you do meet them, you'll know what I'm talking about," Sasori answered, not really paying attention to Deidara's blush. The blond blushed so often around him that he didn't even notice anymore.

"Yeah, well, what the hell are we gonna do about Itachi?" Hidan asked. It was silent for a few minutes.

"I say you talk to him, figure out how you guys feel around him before you start judging him," Sasori broke the silence, taking another sip of his warm drink. He was slowly getting used to warmth and it wasn't bothering him as much anymore.

"You're so smart, danna,"

That week the two contemplated how to approach the other male. Hidan soon grew fed up with trying to plan everything, thus he just approached the stoic teen, much like he did with Deidara, and sat in one of the free seats, staring openly at the male. Itachi soon grew uncomfortable, Hidan's gaze could sometimes grow very intense, thus he asked the silver haired teen what he wanted.

Hidan instantly told him that he and Deidara were considering being his friends. Itachi felt rather amused at Hidan's strange approach and introduced himself. He was half expecting the two to freak out about his last name. He was, in fact, the son of one of the most richest men in the world, but the two didn't react to his last name at all. Curious, he asked if the two ever heard of his last name.

Hidan and Deidara just stared at him dumbly, not knowing whether or not they should recognize the name.

Itachi felt like crying tears of joy. Most everyone who approached him wanted to befriend him because of his last name, he could easily read people, thus he knew the two's reaction were sincere. The blond and silver haired males soon realized that they rather enjoyed Itachi's company, though he was quiet, it didn't matter as much.

Thus, when they went home, the two told Sasori the news of gaining a new friend, though they were still reluctant to introduce the redhead to Itachi. As the months went by, the two teens grew rather close to Itachi, though they had yet to introduce him to Sasori. As they spent more time with their new friend, they spend less and less time with their merman.

Though Sasori was happy that they found a new friend, he couldn't help but feel saddened at the fact that he hardly saw Hidan and Deidara, especially the blond. He felt lonely without the blond constantly pestering him.

Thus, it came to an even bigger surprise to the redhead when he found out that they had yet another new friend. This time, it was a female. She was beautiful, with amber eyes and blue hair, a piercing in her lower lip. He felt even more alone because of it. The four were at Deidara's house, though the redhead hadn't personally spoken to any of them in months.

He had gone to the surface when he noticed the four teens were in Deidara's room. His sadness soon turned into anger as he started to feel abandoned, thus he tried his best to ignore them. In the summer, Deidara had invited his friends over to his house, seeing as his parents had left for the summer. He felt extremely guilty about not seeing his danna for so long, but he was so tired after the school day and visiting his friends, he rarely had any time left for the redhead.

Though, he and Hidan had decided to introduce the redhead to their new friends. Thus the reason why he invited them over.

"I can't believe you have a beach house, Dei," Konan commented as they threw their towels down on the dock.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, un," Deidara chuckled, watching as Konan dove into the calm water.

He half expected Sasori to come up and scare them, but it never did happen. Deidara was anxiously awaiting for Sasori to appear, the redhead had never been shy to show himself before.

"Hey, that guy has been staring at us for a while now," Konan spoke quietly.

They were more to the shallower side now. When Deidara and Hidan turned, sure enough, there was a man further into the sea, staring at them.

He had long, dark hair, but was too far away to make out anything else. Deidara felt slightly panicked, but it quickly gave way to relief when a familiar redhead came to the surface.

"It's him, it's him, it's him, it's him!" Hidan muttered excitedly, repeatedly slapping Deidara's arm.

"Danna!" Deidara yelled, waving.

Itachi and Konan gave him strange looks, but turned to see the reaction of the other. Sasori turned, heart hurting at the sight of the blond enthusiastically waving at him, smiling happily. Deidara's heart pounded in his chest when he noticed Sasori scowl at him, a cold glare thrown his way.

Sasori turned his back on them, the cold look still on his face as he motioned for Kakuzu to come with him. Deidara's heart broke when Sasori swam away, tears gathering in his eyes as he watched the other dark haired man glance back at them before he followed after the redhead. Hidan felt confused, not knowing why the redhead reacted the way he did.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Deidara let out a sob, his tears falling and mixing in with the ocean. He knew he was at fault here, but he had hoped the redhead would forgive him, but his hopes were crushed when they swam away.

Weeks later, Deidara lay on his bed, knees drawn to his chest. He didn't have the strength or tears to cry anymore. Every night, he'd go outside and sit on the dock, calling out to his danna. The redhead never came. Deidara had never felt so lonely in his entire life. Sasori had always been there and so to have the redhead suddenly not there anymore, it broke his heart.

Deidara wondered if this was how Sasori felt when Deidara ignored him in favour of his new friends. He was a horrible person. How could he just abandon the only person who had always been there? And for what? Three new friends that could just as easily leave him? Sasori was so loyal, he had always been there for him. He had to fix this.

He had to get his danna back! Determined, Deidara climbed out of his window, running to the dock. Once at the edge, he fell onto his hands and knees, new tears forming in his eyes.

"Danna?" He choked out.

He waited a few moments to see if the redhead would surface, but after ten minutes, Deidara was slowly losing hope.

"Danna, please! I'm so sorry! I never should have left your side, un! Please, danna, forgive me! I-I made a mistake, I know that now, un! Please, please, come back! I'll never ever leave you again! I promise! I swear!" He yelled to the water below, waiting for a sign that the redhead forgave him, that he'd come back. He never did.

Down below, Sasori heard everything the blond said, but was struggling to decide whether or not to forgive the blond. He could see Deidara's reflection, the tears that fell from his blue eyes, but he didn't make a move to go to the surface. It was for the better, right? Deidara had finally moved on, he could now live happily-

"I love you, danna," Deidara muttered.

Sasori felt his breath hitch. Did Deidara really just say that? Did he really love Sasori? With a frown, Sasori slowly swam to the surface. Deidara sobbed, his eyes closed, fingers curled over the edge of the dock as he cried. The sound of water dripping onto more water drew his attention. His eyes widened when he saw a frowning Sasori in front of him.

"Danna," he whispered, breaking the silence.

"Do you really?" Sasori asked, frown still in place.

"What?" Deidara asked in confusion.

"Do you really love me, Deidara?" Sasori stared the blond in the eyes.

Deidara's eyes widened, he didn't think Sasori had heard anything he said. Gathering all of his confidence, Deidara took a deep breath before he answered.

"I do," he whispered.

Sasori closed his eyes.

"Say it again," he demanded softly.

"I love you, danna," Deidara whispered once more.

Sasori soaked in the words, feeling a warmth spread in his chest as Deidara said those words. He had finally found his mate. Sasori slowly opened his eyes and stared into Deidara's pain filled blue eyes.

Slowly, he swam to the dock and pulled himself out of the water. He sat on his legs, reaching forward, he cupped Deidara's cheek in his hand as he slowly leaned forward. He pressed his cold lips to Deidara's warm lips, his heart pounding. Deidara was shocked, but quickly pressed back, his hand touching Sasori's that lay on his cheek. He never felt so happy before.

Hesitantly, Sasori slowly licked Deidara's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Deidara complied, opening his mouth, tongue moving to greet Sasori's.

The kiss was slow and passionate, the two didn't want to rush this beautiful moment. But, alas, the need for air grew too strong and the two pulled apart. Sasori frowned once more, still touching Deidara's cheek.

It was silent for a few moments, but it was broken by Deidara. He whimpered, reaching forward and clutching onto the redhead, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, danna, un. Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Deidara pleaded, his voice growing softer towards the end, a sob wracking through his body at the end. Sasori's frown deepened, not liking to see the boy like this.

Slowly, he rested his forehead on the crying teen's, forcing Deidara's bloodshot eyes to stare into his.

"I forgive you, Deidara," he spoke softly.

His words calmed the blond a great deal, but he could still see the guilt in his eyes.

"Come, let us go to your house," Sasori spoke.

The two stood, making their way towards Deidara's house, hands clasped together. Deidara climbed in first, rushing to find the redhead some clothes, blushing at the other's nakedness. Once Sasori was dressed, he forced the blond into bed, holding him closely and rubbing his back comfortingly. He himself felt much more calm with the other in his arms and the two soon drifted off into sleep.

Deidara was staring, Sasori could feel it. It wasn't making him uncomfortable, but it was an odd feeling. The blond would lightly touch his face, trace his fingers over his lips and nose, memorising every single detail of the redhead's face.

"Deidara? Hey blondie?! Are you here?!" Hidan's loud voice echoed throughout the house.

Deidara sighed loudly and slipped out of the bed, leaving the warmth of his danna behind. Once the blond left the room, Sasori sat up, ruffling his own hair, he climbed out of the bed.

"You mean firecroth is here?" Hidan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, un. I apologized to him last night and-" Deidara cut himself off, a dark blush spreading over his cheeks.

Hidan rose a brow before a smirk stretched over his lips.

"You fucking told him you love him!" Hidan exclaimed.

Deidara's blush deepened.

"I can't fucking believe it! What the fuck!? What happened?! Tell me everything!" Hidan stepped forward as he yelled in excitement.

"Uhm, un, we, uh, we just kissed, un," Deidara answered. Hidan smirked slyly.

"But anyway, Hidan, I think you should apologize, too," Deidara said, a pleading look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll apologize." Hidan waved his hand.

"Apologize to who?" Sasori's soft voice reached them as he leaned against a wall.

"Danna!" Deidara yelped in surprise.

"To you," Hidan answered, a solemn expression on his face.

"You want to apologize to me? What for?" Sasori asked, feigning ignorance.

"What the hell do you think?! For fucking abandoning you! You were my second friend! I shouldn't have chosen those other fuckers over you! So, I'm sorry, okay?" Hidan yelled, arms flailing as he tried to make his point. Sasori smiled a small smile, eyes closed.

"Hn, I forgive you," Sasori spoke, happy that he finally had the two bothersome kids back.

The moment was broken, however, when the front door opened once more and the two new friends entered.

"Deidara! Are you okay? We've been so worried!" Konan fussed as she ran forward, looking her friend over to see if he was harmed at all.

"I see you have company. Did we interrupt anything?" Itachi spoke as he looked Sasori over.

"It's fucking fine, Itachi." Hidan waved his hand once more, walking to where he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Oh, uhm, Itachi, Konan, this is danna-I mean, Sasori. Danna, Konan and Itachi," Deidara gestured.

Sasori merely nodded, not interested in the newcomers.

Sasori suddenly stood erect, looking down the hall at Deidara's room.

"I must leave now, it was a pleasure, Konan, Itachi," Sasori spoke as he turned back towards them before he started walking to the front door.

"Where are you going, danna, un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm just going to wander about," Sasori answered, looking at the blond over his shoulder.

"Okay, un." Deidara nodded, knowing that the redhead meant that he was needed back in the sea.

"Perhaps I'll see you tonight, Deidara," Sasori spoke as he opened the front door, leaving without waiting for the blond's reply.

There were so many. So many bodies floating in the sea, some screaming for help, others, silent, like the corpses they now are. Sasori hadn't seen so much blood and death in a long time. It was rare for a ship to crash nowadays. They were helping people, instructing them to climb onto pieces of the wreckage, as many as could fit, before they quickly swam to shore.

It was a long process indeed, but it didn't take them too long to help everyone they could. They were searching for any survivors when it happened. A large hook fell, impaling Sasori. The redhead would have called for help, scream in pain if it weren't for the fact that he was dragged under and he was losing consciousness.

The other's wouldn't think much of his absence, he usually left before the others. Unlike Pein and even Kisame, Sasori didn't much like humans. Deidara and Hidan were the exceptions to that. They soon left, just as the darkness finally took him. It was dark once he woke up again, weakness having a tight grip over him. Sasori shook as he touched near his wound.

The hook had pierced him in his side, entering him from his back and poking out in the front. He was starting to grow numb and his general coldness was not helping. Slowly, painfully, Sasori moved himself off of the hook. There was so much blood. Sasori knew he had to get out of the water before sharks caught the scent of his blood.

Slowly, while gripping his wound, Sasori swam to shore, his tail turning into legs. Sasori collapsed, yelling in pain as he shook, the waves rolling over the beach, caressing his legs. Slowly, Sasori managed to stand up. Clutching at his wound once more, Sasori stumbled over the sand in the direction he knew Deidara's house to be. Along the way, he stole some clothing. Some pants and a dark shirt. It won't be long now, until he reached Deidara's house.

They were sat on the blond's porch, Itachi and Konan inside the hottub, relaxing as they chattered. Deidara felt worried for reasons he did not know. Hidan often managed to distract him, but it did not work the entire time. It was dark and they were considering going back inside when a weak voice called out to him.

"Deidara,"

The sound of stumbling followed soon after.

Nervous, the blond looked over his porch railing, despite the protests of his friends. What greeted him causing him to freeze briefly.

"Danna!" Deidara yelled, frightening his friends.

Deidara jumped over the railing, running to help support the other.

"Danna, what happened?!" Deidara asked as he lead the other back up to the porch.

"T-there was a wreckage," Sasori answered weakly as Hidan rushed to help the two. In the light, they were able to see just how pale their friend was. They lead him to a chair, helping him sit down. Sasori quickly shook his head, moving to sit up, cringing in pain.

"What is the matter?" Itachi asked as he climbed out of the tub, Konan already wrapping a towel around herself.

"Dei, I need, I need to get into the w-water." Sasori simply brushed Itachi away as he clumsily got to his feet.

"Danna you need to stop, what-" Deidara cut himself off as he stared at Sasori's hand that was covered in blood.

"Danna you, you're bleeding!" Deidara was panicking now.

"I know, please, help me to the tub," Sasori tried to look stern, but he was starting to feel extremely dizzy. Hidan moved, helping the redhead into the hottub. The water slowly started to stain red. Hidan moved to leave, to find something to help, when suddenly Sasori grabbed him, dragging him to where they were eye level.

"Listen to me Hidan. I-I n-need you to find Kakuzu. Just g-go to the d-dock and call him." Sasori nodded, looking straight into Hidan's eyes. Hidan nodded along with Sasori, noticing the relief washing over Sasori. Hidan ran down the stairs, but ran back up, grabbing a pair of pants.

Hidan sprinted to the dock, falling to his hands and knees once he reached the edge. Hands gripping at the edge of the dock, he felt himself shaking.

"Kakuzu!" He yelled.

The male never did surface. Kakuzu was staring up at the surface, wondering how this teen knew his name.

"Kakuzu, damn it, where are you!!" Hidan yelled once more. Nothing happened.

"Kakuzu, you littke fucker, PLEASE!!" He screamed.

The sheer panic in his eyes and voice worried him. Slowly, he started swimming to the surface.

"Mother fucker!" Hidan yelled in frustration.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" A deep voice asked.

Hidan looked up in surprise. Ignoring the comment, he focused on his task.

"Fucking hell! You gotta come with me!!!" Hidan made a move to grab the other.

"Why would I do that?" Kakuzu moved out of the teen's reach.

"Fuck, you have-it's Sasori! He's hurt!" Hidan yelled frantically.

Kakuzu's eyes widened, reaching for the dock and pulling himself out with little to no effort.

Hidan threw the pair of pants at him, briefly waiting for the other to dress before quickly leading him to Sasori.

Deidara was feeling extreme panic, his hands were covered in the love of his life's blood. His eyes widened when he realized something.

"Why aren't you changing back, danna?" He whispered, fearing the answer.

"It's because I'm dying," Sasori answered quietly, his strength leaving him.

"What? Danna, no, please, you-you can't!" Deidara felt tears gather in his eyes.

"It's alright. Hidan went to get Kakuzu, h-he'll know what to do," Sasori reassured, clenching his eyes shut as Itachi moved his hands slightly to get a better grip.

Both he and Deidara were trying to stop the bleeding, it was a miracle that he was even still alive.

"We should take him to the hospital!" Konan yelled, panic in her voice.

"You will do no such thing," a deep voice interrupted.

Konan turned around, eyes landing on a tall and tan man with long, dark brown hair and what seemed to be stitches covering his entire body as well as his face. The male towered over Hidan, easily a head taller than the silver haired teen.

"Kakuzu," Sasori greeted, trying not to seem too weak.

The male stepped forward, kneeling on the steps at the tub, he paled slightly at the appearance of his friend.

"What did you get yourself into, Sasori?" He asked, gently swatting Itachi and Deidara's hands away to look at the wound.

"Jesus," Kakuzu muttered.

Kakuzu inspected the wound further.

"This will need stitches," Kakuzu glanced up, watching as Sasori rested his head back against the tub.

"Damn it! I'll need Pain and Kisame," Kakuzu stood.

"Do you need me to-" Hidan was cut off.

"PEIN! KISAME! GET YOUR ASSES HERE!!!!" Kakuzu hollered, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Fucking hell!" Hidan yelled, briefly clamping his hands over his ears. Hidan turned, watching as two figures climbed out of the water. From this distance, it almost seemed creepy to Hidan, horror movie like, if you will. The two people walked down from the dock, the closer they got, the more apparent it became and Hidan felt the need to share.

"They're fucking naked!" Hidan yelled, scrambling to get clothes or towels. Just as the two newcomers got to the top stairs, Hidan threw two towels at them, hitting them in the face. Pein chuckled as he took off the towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"What is it, Kakuzu?" Pein asked as he stepped closer, eyes looking over everyone around him, lingering on Konan. The female blushed at the attention.

"It's Sasori," Kakuzu answered as he stepped out of the way, having been standing in front of the redhead.

"Oh God," Pein moved to Sasori's side, Deidara on the other side.

"You look like crap," Pein commented, looking worriedly at his cousin.

Sasori chuckled, cringing in pain.

"Kisame, you're the fastest of all of us, I need you to get some of that seaweed I once used for you, do you know which ones I'm talking about?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah," Kisame smirked, his sharp teeth showing.

"Hurry, we don't have much time. The fact that he isn't turning back while in the water is already a bad sign!" Kakuzu gestured for Kisame to hurry.

The blue turned, jumping over the railing and running full speed to the dock, loosing his towel along the way.

"Pein, you have to stay here with him, okay? Make sure he stays awake, talk to him, anything! Just keep him distracted."

The man nodded at Kakuzu.

"I'll be back," Kakuzu spoke, turning around, he nodded at Hidan before he too went back into the ocean.

"You have to stay awake, Sasori," Pein spoke as he ran his hand threw the redhead's hair. Sasori turned his head, resting it against the other's hand.

"If I don't make it, you have to take care of Dei," Sasori whispered weakly.

"No, I won't, because you'll be there to do it yourself, cousin," Pein said sternly.

"Pein," Sasori whispered, eyes slowly closing.

"No, danna, stay awake!" Deidara yelled, shaking the man.

Sasori opened his eyes again, smiling a small smile at the blond.

Not long after did Kakuzu show up again, a number of different things in his hands.

"You, come with me." Kakuzu pointed at Hidan, gesturing for him to follow.

"What the fuck do you need me to do?" Hidan asked, worry shining in his magenta eyes. Kakuzu rose a brow.

"You're willing to do anything, are you?" Kakuzu asked slowly.

"I am!" Hidan nodded vigorously.

"Alright then, here." Kakuzu rose a fish, dumping it on front of Hidan on the kitchen counter. "Take out the intestines, chop them up and then mash them together." Kauzu gestured to the fish.

Hidan nodded and turned to the kitchen, grabbing a knife and instantly started to cut the fish's gut. Kakuzu stared in surprise, but moved to cut up the other ingredients he had found. After Hidan had mashed up the fish's intestines, Kakuzu moved to add the other ingredients, mixing it all together, it ended up as a greenish brown paste.

Kisame ran back down the beach, water dripping down his muscular body, having picked up his towel along the way, a few strands of seaweed in his hand. Itachi couldn't help but stare, turning his gaze when Kisame got closer, though the blue man had noticed the other's stare.

"How is he?" Kisame asked once he reached the top of the porch.

"He's loosing too much blood," Pein spoke, clearly worried as he ran his fingers through the soft crimson hair of his cousin.

"Hey, stay with us, Sasori," Kisame spoke as he appeared in the redhead's line of vision.

Sasori nodded slowly, eyes dragging to the side.

"You'll be okay, danna," Deidara reassured.

"Kisame, you're back. It's time we started, Sasori." Kakuzu turned to Hidan. "Find the biggest sowing needle you can, and some alcohol, too,"

Hidan nodded, turning and running into the house once more. Deidara turned to Sasori, smiling a small smile.

"Can't believe Hidan is listening to that guy, un. Really, it's a miracle, Hidan never listens to anyone." Deidara giggled, trying to act normally.

"K-Kakuzu, that's Kakuzu, and this is, P-Pein. K-Kisame is o-over there," Sasori spoke breathely, struggling.

"Arlight Sasori, let's do this," Kakuzu spoke as he thread a strand of seaweed through the needle with a lot of difficulty, but he seemed to have enough patience.

"Let's do your back, first," Kakuzu said as he stepped into the tub, forcing himself not to turn. It took years to perfect it, but Kakuzu was older than he seemed and had a lot of experience, thus it didn't take a lot of effort to not change.

"Pein, blondie, I need you two to hold him," he instructed.

Nodding, Pein slowly helped Sasori sit forward, heart clenching everytime the redhead cried out. Slowly, Kakuzu used the needle and seaweed to sew the wound shut. Kakuzu gestured the two to lay him back so that he could start on the front. Sasori constantly moaned in pain, eyes clenched shut.

"It's going to be okay, just hold on," Pein pleaded.

Sasori nodded slowly, eyes rolling to the back of his skull, falling limp.

"Sasori!"

"Danna!"

Pein and Deidara yelled in unison.

"It's alright, he's alright, just passed out," Kakuzu spoke as he gestured for Hidan to come closer and with his help the two smeered some of the paste onto the wounds.

"Kisame, help me get him out," Kakuzu said, taking the redhead's feet as Kisame took him under his arms and together they lifted the redhead out of the hottub with little to no effort.

"Is there anywhere we can put him?" Kisame asked Deidara as he pulled the redhead's shirt off.

"Yeah, this way, un," Deidara smiled weakly as he lead them into his house, gesturing for them to lay the redhead on the couch. Hidan appeared with a blanket, waiting for Kakuzu to finish wrapping the redhead's wound before covering him. It was silent for a while before Pein broke it.

"So, you must be Deidara, the little boy Sasori saved from drowning years ago," Pein spoke as he looked Deidara over.

"You must be Pein, the leader of your, uh, group, un." Deidara smiled.

"Yes, that I am. This is Kakuzu and that's Kisame." Pein gestured to his friends.

"Well, un, these are my friends, Hidan, Konan and Itachi," Deidara gestured as well.

Konan waved almost shyly, Pein smiled kindly at her.

"Would you guys want to wait for danna to wake up, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

Pain rose a brow at the nickname, but decided to shrug it off.

"If it weren't too much trouble," Pein answered.

"No, not at all, but, if you wouldn't mind, un, maybe putting on some pants?" Deidara asked shyly.

Pein rose a brow once more in question before realization crossed his features.

"Very well," Pein answered.

A pair of pants were thrusted into his chest, Hidan smirking. Pein felt the tug at the corner of his lips, but ignored it, not wanting to freak the new ones out with one of his so called creepy grins.

Well, Sasori once told him that everytime he grinned, a child cries and a mother dies of a heart attack.

Once the two were dressed, Hidan left for the kitchen, saying how he was going to prepare dinner. Hidan felt useless just standing there and needed to do something with his hands. He never ever wanted to see his friend like that again, ever.

Sasori was a strong person, merman, whatever, so to see him so weak and near death, it scared him. Kakuzu had followed him into the kitchen, watching silently as Hidan was washing his hands absently, though it had already been nearly ten minutes. Kakuzu rose a brow at the other's behaviour as Hidan suddenly switched off the water, leaning forward, hands gripping the zinc as he started to breathe deeply.

It suspiciously sounded like he was trying not to cry, or hyperventilate, Kakuzu wasn't sure which. It did, however, warm his heart that Sasori had such loyal friends, despite that short time when they apparently ignored him.

Kakuzu didn't hold a grudge against them, he was one of the oldest living mermen, he had long ago learned to forgive and forget.

What matters was that they came back to Sasori in the end. Kakuzu felt happy that Hidan so readily offered his help, without questioning him, he did what Kakuzu told him to do. Kakuzu had a feeling, however, that Hidan wouldn't do so again unless there was a similar situation.

"Fucking Christ!" Hidan yelped as he turned, jumping in fright once he noticed Kakuzu standing there in the doorway. Kakuzu grunted.

"You fucking scared me, you asshole!" Hidan yelled, hand laying over his chest as his quickened breathing started to slow again.

"Hm. You alright?" Kakuzu asked, completely ignoring Hidan's reaction.

Slowly, Hidan's hand fell back to his side as he looked to the floor, obviously distressed.

"Yeah," Hidan muttered as he started on dinner, Kakuzu standing by his side if not to offer help, then to at least offer his company. Hidan was grateful.

The others sat awkwardly in the living room, the silence thick. Sasori's deep breathing and Hidan breaking the kitchen down the only thing that could be heard. Deidara sat on a small stool next to Sasori, wanting to be close to his danna. Itachi and Konan sat to his right on the love seat, Pein and Kisame relaxed on the sofa. Pein was openly staring at Konan, making the girl slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything.

Pein recognized her, but he waited to see if she would recognize him, as well. Kisame sat, looking around the room, though he occasionally stole glances of the stoic Uchiha that sat across from him. Itachi was mostly keeping his eyes on the floor, but he too, would occasionally steel glances at Kisame. At one point, Kisame made eye contact with Itachi and he swore the Uchiha's eyes flashed red.

That freaked him out a bit. Kisame cleared his throat, slightly startled at how loud it sounded in the silence.

Deidara was starting to wish that Hidan was there in the room, or that Sasori was awake to help in this extremely awkward situation. Who was he kidding? Sasori would leave the awkward moment alone, silently snickering at everyone's obvious discomfort.

A loud crash from the kitchen caused them all to jump and then Hidan's voice reached them along with his colorful language.

"MOTHER FUCKER! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! DON'T STAND SO MOTHER FUCKING CLOSE TO ME, FUCK! YOU FUCKING MAKE ME NERVOUS PSYCHO BREATHING IN MY NECK LIKE THAT! FUCK!!!" Hidan screamed, the sound of a towel slapping something in the background as Hidan yelled.

Itachi sighed loudly, closing his eyes and rubbing one of his temples. Deidara laughed quietly as Hidan appeared, violently shoving Kakuzu out of the kitchen, though the tall male was calmly walking, acting as if he wasn't being shoved at all.

It was no surprise, he was over an entire head taller than Hidan, not to mention the fact that he was extremely muscular.

He was shoved into a seat next to Pein, Hidan glaring murder at him.

"And fucking stay there!" Hidan ordered, pointing a finger at Kakuzu, much like a mother scolding her child.

The silence continued and it was working on Hidan's nerves, not to mention the fact that everyone was staring at him.

"What the fuck are you all staring at?! Huh?! I swear to Jashin that I will sacrifice everyone if you don't. Stop. Staring!" Hidan yelled once more.

Itachi, Deidara and Konan instantly looked away, knowing that Hidan was not kidding.

There was one kid at school who wouldn't stop staring and after he got the same warning, Hidan had, in fact, tried to sacrifice the kid.

Of course Hidan got a months worth of detention after his two week suspension, though the kid never bothered him again.

It was at that moment that Sasori woke up, though he was already beginning to feel the need to pass out again. His headache was splitting his skull in two. Sasori groaned as he raised a hand, placing it on his forehead. Every single one of the others in the room felt their hearts skip a beat or two.

"Danna, un," Deidara spoke softly, already knowing by the redhead's actions that he had a splitting headache.

Hidan disappeared, reappearing moments later with some water and pain medication. Sasori slowly sat up with the help of Pein and Kisame. His side was throbbing in pain. Deidara took a seat by his side, a hand on his back as he tried to remember what happened, where he was, and how he got there.

He was feeling so weak he could barely sit up. Sasori took the medication and water from Hidan, quietly thanking his friend.

Pein took it upon himself to fill in the blanks that he knew, and slowly, Sasori was able to piece the rest together. Hidan suggested they eat, to build up Sasori's strength. After they ate, they decided this as good a time as any to explain the merman thing to Itachi and Konan.

Sasori was lounging back, having put on some of Deidara's clothes before they ate, his head resting on his blond lover's shoulder. He could see the reluctance to believe on Itachi's face.

"I believe you," Konan said, no doubt in her voice at all.

"You do?" Hidan asked, surprised.

Konan nodded before she answered;

"When I was little, my mom and I were at the beach for the day, but the waves were really rough and she didn't want me to go in. I was upset and so I snuck away when she was buying us ice cream. I was swept away by the waves, deeper and deeper in. It got to the point where I was choking on the water and I couldn't swim because I was panicking. I sunk, but then someone came and rescued me. I saw their tail first as I had opened my eyes underwater. It was a bright orange. The person swam me to the nearest dock and put me there, but they left before I could see any other details that would help me remember who they were except that they were male and they had orange hair," she explained.

"Why didn't you say anything, un?" Deidara asked.

"I was scared that no one would believe me," she whispered.

"It was me," Pein spoke up, his deep voice cutting through the silence that had started to form.

"It was you?" Konan asked in slight disbelief. Pein nodded his confirmation.

"Thank you." Konan smiled, Pein returning her smile.

Itachi shook his head, still not believing.

"It's okay, everything is true, I mean, I'm not exactly a normal person, now am I?" Kisame said, wanting to smile, but it came off as a little forced. His appearance had always been a sensitive subject for him.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look," Itachi spoke heatedly, something very different from how he usually spoke.

Kisame smiled at him, happy that Itachi had so readily defended him.

Slowly, the group became friends, Kakuzu and Hidan arguing constantly, though they were good friends. Pein and Konan instantly showed interest in each other, but decided to get to know one another before acting on their feelings.

Itachi was extremely interested in Kisame, but tried not to show it, though he failed miserably, for being an Uchiha and all.

Deidara and Sasori finally took the next step in their relationship and soon became lovers.

Deidara had helped nurse Sasori back to health when the redhead asked him to be his significant other.

A year later found the four school students in their senior year of high school. Deidara was experiencing extreme loneliness, Itachi was under a lot of stress from his parents, Konan was also under a lot of stress because of school and working two jobs to support herself. It was also revealed that Hidan was being abused by his father.

It was heartwarming to him when he saw all of his friends fuss over him, Kakuzu and surprisingly Pein had threatened to kill the man, though Sasori and Itachi had managed to talk some sense into them. Kakuzu then said that he'd take Hidan away from his family, but the silver haired man refused, saying how he was mainly there to protect his mother.

Weeks into senior year and it proved to be the worst so far. Deidara's parents had revealed that they were moving to New York in a mere month.

This news had torn at the group, especially Sasori. The redhead didn't want the blond to leave, but told the blond that if he wanted to go, Sasori wouldn't hold him back. Deidara had burst into tears, crying about how he didn't want to leave Sasori.

This caused the redhead to think about a few things, Deidara would have to think about it when Sasori brought it up. At the moment, Sasori was sitting in Deidara's dining room, watching as the teens rushed to finish their homework. Itachi had to go home soon, Konan had to go to work soon and Hidan's dad was being very strict lately. Deidara was merely rushing to spend more time with Sasori.

"I have a proposal for you," Sasori spoke to no one in particular.

"What is it, danna, un?" Deidara asked, looking up as the others did.

They knew it had to be serious seeing as Sasori never interrupted them in doing their homework unless they spoke to him first.

"The others and I spoke and have come to an agreement, now all that is necessary is for your approval." Sasori looked each one of them in the eyes.

"Well, what is it?" Konan asked curiously.

"Should you want to start over, a new life, with no troubles, Pein has agreed to allow you to eat the special kelp that would turn you into mermen and a mermaid," Sasori spoke.

The silence was almost deafening.

"As I said, there is no need for you to rush with your answer. Think about it carefully," Sasori spoke softly before he stood, waving at the teens as he left.

That night, the teens could not sleep as they thought of Sasori's proposal and two of the four came to definite decisions.

"What? But, what about Sasuke, Itachi? Are you going to leave him behind?" Konan asked sadly.

"In a sense, but Sasuke will be fine. He is a lot stronger than I am," Itachi answered, his eyes closed as he leaned back against a tree.

"Look, I can understand why Dei's doing it, but you? You still have your brother, it's going to kill him if you do this," Konan reasoned.

"It won't. Sasuke already hates me for the attention I am receiving from our parents. In a way, it will make him happy if I leave," Itachi spoke, his voice slightly harsh.

"If you think it's for the best," she muttered

"Are you coming over tonight, Hidan, un?" Deidara asked as he was munching on an apple.

"I don't fucking know, the bastard wanted me home today, so probably not." Hidan shrugged.

"Oh, okay, un," Deidara said, looking deflated. Just then the bell rang, signalling it's time for their next classes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Deidara?" Sasori asked.

The blond nodded, mind already made up. Itachi stood by his side, quite ready as well. None of them had left a note, Pein had instructed them not to. It would then seem as though they were taken against their will, but they would never be found. After many years, they could finally surface, and no one would recognize them.

Konan was also there as well to say goodbye to her friends, though she was slightly teary-eyed. They had been her first friends and now, they were going to leave and she wouldn't be able to see them ever again, though she understood why they did it. It almost made her rethink her own choice, but at least she still had Hidan.

Sasori and his friends were standing on the dock, though they each wore pants so as not to disturb anyone that might pass by. Kakuzu was extremely disappointed that the silver haired teen had not shown up and it made him very grumpy, like he used to be before he knew the teen. Kakuzu was in a sense, a grumpy old man, but as mermen, age didn't matter, they could not die of old age, only when someone were to kill them.

Pein had said something that it was the kelp that they ate that prevented them from dying of old age. Their ancestors that had eaten the kelp first, were still quite alive, thus it didn't matter whether or not they ate the kelp to become a merman, or if they were born as one, they would never die unless killed or ill. Sasori had already explained most things to his lover and friends.

Should they leave the water, they would turn into humans, but they would not have the type of control Sasori and his friends had. Experience was needed before one could stay human even if they were in water, but Deidara and Itachi would be taught that later.

"And are you sure of your choice, Itachi?" Pein asked.

"Yes," Itachi answered with a firm nod.

Kakuzu was still holding onto a little shread of hope that Hidan would come, but it seemed his wishes would not be answered. Konan turned, having heard a sound. It was already dark out, so to be out here made her slightly nervous. To her relief, she recognised the figure stumbling towards them, though that relief was short lived when he came into the light, covered in blood.

"Hidan!!" She yelled, rushing towards her friend. She barely managed to make it to him when he collapsed into her arms.

"What happened?!" Pein asked as they all gathered around the two teens.

Hidan gently pushed away from Konan, whiping at his eyes, though he managed to smear some blood onto his face instead.

He was crying, which was s shock in itself. Shoulders shaking, Hidan rubbed at his eyes once more with his arm.

"H-he killed her," he cried.

Konan gasped as everyone felt shock coursing through them, knowing exactly what the other meant.

"Oh, Hidan," Konan whispered, a hand over her mouth.

"He fucking killed her! Beat her to death!" Hidan was hysterical at this point, screaming at his friends. The teen calmed instantly when Kakuzu placed a hand on his shoulder. Hidan looked up at him, eyes wide and full of tears.

"Come with us," Kakuzu spoke softly.

Hidan's eyes widened a little.

"If you come with us, we start over. Your past won't matter anymore," Kakuzu said, expression soft, well, soft for him.

Hidan was silent for a few moments before he started nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll come with you," he said, a smile on his lips.

"Konan, won't you come as well?" Pein asked, silently pleading that she'd come along.

Konan stood, thinking. Hidan was going with them now as well, she would be completely alone again. She didn't want to be alone again, and if she went with them, she'd have someone with her, forever.

"I'll come too." She nodded.

Pein wanted to cheer, but smiled at her instead.

"Very well, come." Pein gestured them to follow.

As they stood at the edge of the dock, Pein handed each of the teens a piece of the kelp.

"Here, eat this. Once you consume this, a feeling of choking will overwhelm you. As you struggle, you will fall into the water and then, turn into mermen and a mermaid," Pein spoke, noticing the horrified expressions on the teens' faces.

"It's not that bad, it's actually pretty quick," Kisame reassured as he moved to stand behind Itachi.

Placing his hands on the teen's shoulders, he moved them down, squeezing Itachi's upper arms in an attempt to comfort him, though he did not let go.

"Also, you might want to undress for this as well," Pein spoke as he, too, moved to stand behind Konan.

Slowly, the teens moved to undress, standing in their underwear. Konan felt shy, though did not cover herself, she knew she would have to get used to this eventually.

"Alright then, go ahead, eat it," Pein instructed.

Reluctantly, Hidan placed the kelp in his mouth, pulling a face at the taste before he started to chew, swallowing not too long after. After a few moments, he started to cough, choking. Grabbing at his neck, Hidan started to struggle, but was pushed into the water by Kakuzu, the man jumping in not too long after he shed himself of the pants he wore.

Itachi chewed his own, though he hardly showed any emotion as he choked, managing to glare at Kisame as the man pushed him into the water, falling in with him. Pein held Konan's hand as she ate her kelp, helping her into the water as she choked as well.

"Are you reconsidering, Deidara?" Sasori asked, tilting his head to the side. Deidara blushed at the sight.

"No, danna, un. I'm just taking it all in." He smiled.

Sasori smiled as well, moving to brush Deidara's hair out of his face, he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Whenever you're ready, Dei." Sasori smiled as the blond blushed.

"I love it when you call me that, danna, un," Deidara commented as he glanced to the side.

"Well, expect me to call you that forever then, Dei," Sasori spoke, a smirk on his lips.

"Forever, un?" Deidara asked as he started to chew on the kelp.

"Yes, Dei, forever,"


End file.
